Remember, You Have Amnesia!
by Dreams-Denials
Summary: His head may not remember, but his body certainly does. Now, Lucy just has to make Natsu realize that he, indeed, loves her. No matter how long it takes. NaLu. AU.


It's been a while! This isn't supposed to be a sad story, fyi. I'm really a NaLu shipper, and the latest manga chapter had me cracking up. HAHA.

**Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. Happy now?**

Happy: Aye~!

* * *

Lucy was simply happy. She was happy for herself, for her lover, and just about for everything. Honestly, she wasn't a pessimist, nor was she an optimistic woman. No. Instead, she'd rather face whatever's dished in front of her and try to overcome it.

Realist, you say?

It was also what she thought. Or what everyone thought.

…but she knew it was better to think twice about that matter. She may always be ready, just like the little Girl Scout she was when she was young – but she wasn't ready for such thing.

This, this…

…apocalypse happening to her – or to be exact, to her boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Three words that shot her heart which came from him.

Yes, _him. _Boyfriend. Lover. Partner. Mate.

_Whatever_.

"N-Natsu…You must've hit your head _hard enough_ for you to forget me." Her smile stiffened when he scowled at her, both of his eyebrows knitted together, as if he and she were really strangers to each other.

"Fuck, my head hurts. _Who are you?" _Each word was stressed, and when the last one escaped the mouth of the person in front of her, laying on the hospital bed with bandages – some still partly covered with blood – wrapped on his head, she snapped.

Oh yeah, she remembered that sometimes, her boyfriend could have a _very_ foul mouth regardless of which gender – old or young – he was talking to.

"Look here, fucking bastard," she was careful enough to sit on the bed, and her tone made her boyfriend remember that she, too, could have a foul mouth.

Remember.

_Damn._

Lucy gave an inward sigh, "You really can't remember me? Or anything in particular?" She waited for his reaction, may it be a nod, or a shake, or _anything._ She just needs some response from the guy without having to endure his tantrums.

"Do you really think I'll ask you who you are fucking _twice_ if I know you?" Natsu grumbled and winced when he accidentally pained his head while attempting to shoo her away.

Lucy decided that she was ready to punch him, but he was still her boyfriend…so…

No, a slap would do.

And thus, the blonde slapped him with her wide, open hand, uncaring if she left a red mark on his cheek.

"_God! _May I remind you that _I _am your girlfriend?!."

Natsu, despite the pain, scrunched his face and looked at her as if she was joking, "…_you_ are _my_ girlfriend?"

Lucy clenched her fists and pushed back the lump on her throat, eyeing his incredulous reaction. "What, do you hate it? Just because you apparently can't remember anything doesn't mean you can have the right to be a bastard!"

Natsu looked at her cockily, brows furrowed and eyes calculating her features. "I don't even know your name, _miss._"

Oh how badly she wanted to crush his face right that moment.

_God, help her._

"You know what, just fuck this, okay?!" And with that, Lucy stormed off. The man in bed looked down and closed his eyes, _It's not my fault I can't remember anything. It's not my fault. Not my fault…_

But, god, everytime he remembers that teary face, tears attempting to fall from already-puffy eyes…

Something deep inside him felt uncomfortable and crushed.

Now, Lucy didn't really mean that. In fact, she's even more worried for him, and she felt like he needs her even more now. But…

She can't let Natsu see her crying like this. She can't let him know that she's mourning for him.

Everyday felt like a year to her, every time she's in that cold room in the hospital, she feels like she's being tortured.

Like she's being tested.

But it seemed like Natsu, too, was having troubles. Mental, emotional, and physical troubles. He just couldn't make out whether he likes her or he hates her. It was really unnerving for him.

Natsu opened his eyes when he heard the door open and he already knew that it was his girlfriend who had entered. During the past few weeks, he had probably mocked, insulted, and even embarrassed the young girl, but she never left him unaided. True that he was being a bastard to her, but not once did she leave without saying '_I love you_'.

Now he was feeling desperate. He was cold, alone, and frustrated. He wanted his old life back, his memories, and even his right to touch his girlfriend.

But she _is_ his girlfriend.

Oddly, Natsu felt awkward. _Oh_, he thought,_ she brought something._ His eyes fixated on what she was holding, a medium-sized black bag. She smiled at him and leaned forward to hug him slightly.

"Hey. Do you feel better? Any…improvements?" Lucy curiously asked. The both of them were always trying out different ways to bring his memory back, but up to now, there had been no progress. They were always going back to square one.

"Nah, but my head's good - doesn't hurt like before, and the bloody bleeding has already stopped." Natsu grinned at her, and afterwards looked pointedly to her bag, "What's that?"

"Oh. This…um…if you don't mind, I'll be staying here tonight. And for that, I brought some movies!" Lucy pulled out a DVD and loaded it in the player. Natsu raised his eyebrows at her when she sat beside him, not before pushing him aside.

"Yeah sure, but remember," he paused, his grin turning into a wide smirk, "we only have one bed."

Honestly, they _do_ have some chemistry.

Lucy's face was slowly flushing and she kept rubbing her arms, and he thought that maybe she was cold. Girls.

"Tell me if you're cold. I _am_ your boyfriend after all." Natsu gritted his teeth as he tucked her beside him and wrapped his blanket over her. She looked at him thoughtfully but never said anything. Natsu adored Lucy so much, and probably, he'll adore her much more if he has his memory.

She looked at him in a manner as if she's silently asking for something. He shooed the nasty thoughts that entered his mind but can't help noticing her pouty lips that were parted.

_Oh God, please forgive me. And please make her forgive me._

Natsu's lips descended on Lucy's, slightly quivering. He stayed still in case she didn't want this, or in case she wanted to push him away. Sure, she opted for the latter but she pushed onto him, as if encouraging him even more to continue. Blood rushed down south, straight to his groin.

He felt that everything was right, unlike what he had imagined. With his mouth hovering over hers, he grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss that they were sharing. His tongue darted out and hesitantly licked her slowly-reddening lips, as if tasting her.

Oh how Lucy missed this – Natsu's taste, his musky scent, and his hoarse groans. Suffocated with lust, she pulled away, shocking him. She watched the color drain from his face as he looked away in embarrassment. Not once did Lucy feel dominant in their relationship except now.

The movie long forgotten, Natsu turned off the flat screen as his mouth was attacked. Lucy pushed him deep into the bed and grounded her hips suggestively on his pelvis. His tongue made its way inside her as his hand clenched her hair. Moans after moans, they undid each other's clothes.

Everything felt so damn right.

"Maybe…maybe I'll remember after this." Natsu whispered, his lips just mere inches away from the slightly swollen lips of Lucy. She closed her eyes and let his hands roam. He wrestled her down and pinned her under him, biting her shoulder softly. Her tight grip on his biceps showed red marks, though neither cared. She let out a soft chuckle, "You don't have to force yourself. And…watch out for your head."

Natsu grinned at her as she carefully fingered his bandages that were most likely new. He took her hand and playfully kissed each finger lovingly. "Do you want me to remember or not? Seems to me that you don't."

Lucy smiled, "Well, Natsu, we can always make new memories together." Natsu kissed her once more, passionately and intensely. Gone were the days wherein he felt awkward when she's around. Probably…he wasn't so sure.

"Ah, have we done this before?" Natsu roughly asked, nipping his way down her torso. He left bite marks here and there, randomly sucking spots around her chest. And when his mouth reached her breast, Lucy let out a loud moan, "Doesn't matter."

He eyed her and the look that she gave him told him that she, too, wanted him. As much as he wanted her, probably.

Lucy wasn't a patient woman, Natsu thought, when she ran her hand teasingly on his shaft. The burn her fingers left on him was unimaginable, or was he just imagining it? Nevertheless, he felt _good._

Natsu concluded that her hands could work wonders, and if he didn't stop her, then he would've lost it.

"Hey, calm yourself, okay? I…wait, do you have a rubber? Or do you…want to do it this way?" He cocked his head and lopsidedly smiled at her. Lucy thought for a moment before jerking her head towards her black bag at the edge of the hospital bed.

Which reminded her that they were in a hospital.

_Kinky._

After some unbearable minutes of preparing the both of them and clearing his hesitant thoughts, Natsu began to thrust ever so slowly inside. Despite the air conditioner, they were sweating so hard. Lucy grunted, "H-harder…please, don't-! Ah!...w-worry." And he complied; his slow, painful thrusts were replaced by accelerating and harder thrusts.

Blood rushing to his head, Natsu felt a headache coming. But he didn't care – heck, he didn't have the time to worry about that.

He paused for a while to catch his breath, and she took this opportunity to reach his covered forehead and caress it. Lucy loves him, that's for sure. She made it obvious to him, so obvious that he wasn't given a chance to doubt her.

He leaned down and kissed her once more. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought, saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Natsu pulled out from her and smirked cockily, his eyes glinting with lust, "Suck me?"

"No way." Lucy hurriedly replied. Lowering her eyes, her hands guided him back to where she wanted him to be. "Hey, don't feel sad. I don't want you coming in my mouth. The crap tastes horrible, they say. Now, go h-harder…and f-faster!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and felt insulted nevertheless.

Louder moans, grunts, and gasps echoed in the room, and neither of them wondered if anyone could hear them from outside. Oh well. They were both lost in their own world. Frantically, Natsu grinded his hips one last time with a deep thrust, and he swore he saw white.

"I love you. I really love you." Lucy grinned at him, the afterglow of sex clear on her face. Natsu felt glad despite the intense throbbing of his chest which didn't seem to decline.

"…maybe I love you too?" Natsu thought if he had said that aloud when Lucy glared at him, "You're such a jerk."

"Well…I have amnesia, remember?"

* * *

...I honestly have no idea if I should leave it like this. What do you think?

**Haha, thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
